The Premiere Hunger Games Panem's First Victor
by JulAugSepOctNov
Summary: The Dark Days have ended. The Treaty has been sealed. The Games have been announced. The names are waiting to be drawn. 24 tribues, only one can survive. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour. *Let me know your thoughts, questions and feelings.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping of the Two

**The Premiere Hunger Games:**

**Panem's First Victor**

**Chapter 1: Reaping for the Two**

The Treaty of the Treason is ringing in my ear, reverberating inside my head, that's all we'd learnt about in school today. The moment the 'Dark Days' ended it was drawn up, its words now flashing across my thoughts: 'in penance for the uprising…tributes…delivered to the custody of the capitol…one male and one female from each district…transported into an arena…fight to the death until a lone victor remains…' This was our punishment: Televised execution, district intimidation, and twisted entertainment for the Capitol. President Prochoros Snow – Panem's sovereign – the epitome of style, power, and cruelty. '…This _pageant_ shall be known as…the Hunger Games.'

At each desk, each student is reading the prescribed newspaper detailing the destruction of the past 'uncivilised world', how 'North America' became our Panem, and the uprising that we were really to know nothing about. Wars, disasters, the rest of the world cut off, that's all we knew for sure. My newspaper was open on a page detailing the district's attempts at uprising, the Capitol's system of control, and the 'sport,' we were to be, _oh really? _'…rewarded' with. We read, we watched a chillingly indoctrinating video about 'War terrible war…', and tried not to believe that these games were serious. How does killing children from each district help the Capitol? Why can't they just accept that they've quelled the uprising and rule from there…is it such a stretch to imagine the Capitol showing some mercy?

After the video, we overviewed our district's career prospects – or lack thereof – the major sectors being: masonry, quarrying, architecture, and law enforcement. Each sector has a myriad of other jobs but the one thing they all share is that they all benefit the Capitol. I wondered about the other districts of Panem, what did they have to do? The same? _No, they'd need food stuffs as well…Is it one trade per district? Are we stone?_ Because that's what everything falls back on, quarrying stone, building with stone. Stone-hard discipline too. Next we moved onto writing out the treaty over and over again – which is dull, unreasonable work. _Look Capitol, I get it! Don't rebel._ My parents and I certainly have no thoughts or time for rebelling; we're one of the lucky families to still have each other since the Uprising.

'Now that you've finished re-writing the treaty,' My teacher said in a tone that implied she was following mandatory teaching guidelines 'We're to recite the Treaty three times. With me, ready.'

'In penance for…' we echoed on for a good 5 minutes.

'And again.' Despair – and a good bit of boredom – in the room, is palpable. Another 5 minutes.

'…Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games.' We finished dispassionately. _Hunger? Why hunger? What's there to be starved about in a game? 23 kids have to die, who would Hunger for that?_

_-)_

'Welcome everybody! Yes, how exciting!' Rang out the voice from affront our district's Hall of Justice – a large elegant stony affair, marble I think – 'and...HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!' _Were we supposed to clap or something? _My hands were shaking in fear so much they wouldn't clap even if they were told to. 'And may the odds, be ever. In. Your. Favour.' _Is that a saying?_ What odds? This was real. Because the nations rose up, our nation, because of anarchist events, what a stupid world to go to war! _Easy to say from hindsight…but really what was the point? Now we're stuck here._ Well I guess the Uprising was the natural response to all the oppression, but where are we going now? All this anger and fear builds up as Pauli Roan – our Capitol 'host' – dictates the proceedings. '…All the way from the shining, loving, generous, Ca-pi-tol!' _Blindingly twisted and exploitative more like. Bleed our district dry to fuel the capitol's greed_, we'd all thought really, from what I can tell, the Capitol citizens are like children in a luxurious play pen: trapped, babied, and spoiled, but not blatantly oppressed. They get their glorious city while we have regulation housing, labour, and a bare minimum of food. And the Hunger Games. The video shown we've seen a million times; every morning, every day at school, anthem after anthem, Panem this, Capitol that, District's that rebelled, President that is great. Games. This is the first Game. _And the last right?_ _'Henceforth and forevermore this pageant…' not really forevermore, surely the Capitol would know we're sorry. Or sorry enough to show we don't want to see kids kill each other for sport._

…

_Right!_

…

I'm appealing to myself and the whole nation in my head, meanwhile the video's ended and Pauli is describing how the reaping is going to work.

'Now it's the moment you've all been-' _up all night petrified about _'-waiting for! So, I will draw a young man and young women from the separate bowls and this will pick a tribute who will get to represent the District-' _Lucky them '-_in the _very_ 1st Annual…' this time Pauli pauses for dramatic effect '-Hunger Games!' The words echo, I can imagine the cheering happening in the Capitol, they can because they're safe. I want to be anywhere but here right now, but Pauli's: 'Of course: Ladies first!' rings out loud, and painstakingly clear – the Capitol accent is chillingly bright and affected – Pauli moves to his left to the bowl containing girls names. Much like a lottery, your name goes in once when you're twelve and from there, twice when you're thirteen, three times when you're fourteen, so if you're eighteen like me, you have your name in seven times. I look at the boys around me, they all look just as apprehensive. Every age group has an equal amount of slips to their name at this stage. The odds are straight except the older you are, the more likely you're to be picked. Joseph Torrent is written on seven slips of paper, in a moment, one of them could be drawn. Suddenly, Pauli lifts his hand into the air holding a slip of paper for the girls. I have only a moment to feel sorry for whichever girl is chosen when Pauli says, 'and District 2's first Tribute is…Alice Charlesworth. I've never met her but I recognize her when I see her walking towards the stage. She's seventeen and in the year below me at school. Despite the fear, sadness and shock on her face she's quite beautiful; Willowy, with long orange hair, and a pale, clear complexion, her large blue eyes wide with shock. _Fair enough._ She glides toward the stage, towards the horrors waiting for her. 'Come along dear.' Pauli says his arms outstretched to receive her. 'What's your name my girl?'

She takes a second before speaking into the microphone. 'A- Alice Charlesworth.' She's still extremely shocked.

'Alice, Courageous girl! You're to make district 2 proud I'm sure of it.' Pauli twitters for the cameras which are filming everything and broadcasting live across Panem. This is the second reaping of the day, the reapings occur one after the other in each of the thirteen districts – _I mean twelve!_ I keep forgetting thirteen is no more, shame too; they were the Capitol's true opposition. 'It is such an honour for you Alice, isn't that right folks?' Pauli offers to the cameras. _Would everyone really be enjoying this? As if this is some sort of game – oh wait. This is._ I shiver with sickness 'Now, for the boys!' Pauli said excitedly as if he'd been saving it as a treat.

This is all wrong! I look down at the ground. I know it. My name is going to be called. _Oh no! It is. _I can just tell. I want so much not to die, but I can feel the odds not working in my favour, if ever they were. At the last moment I look up as Pauli withdraws a name. _Did my heart have a job to do? _

'Joseph Torrent!'

_I think it's just forgotten_.

-)

_Should I run? _Would they kill me first? Can that happen? I guess they can't kill me because they need me in their Games now. I notice all the boys staring at me in horror. They're glad it's not them, but they can't believe it's me. Can I for that matter? One of the uniformed guards walks over and nudges me towards the stage. I quickly do, as I've remembered I'm on camera and don't want to embarrass myself, _You're going to die Joseph, so I don't think your self-esteem matters… _Nevertheless I walk to the stage with my head held up. Why my name! It was probably 7 in over 10,000 slips. But it had to be someone. It's so quiet. Not a word uttered.

'What's your name my man?' Pauli says once he's manoeuvred me into position.

'You just called it out – don't you remember.' I say with an edge of annoyance, _oh no! where did that come from. Calm down, you don't want any trouble._ To Pauli's credit he laughs and says to the audience.

'Looks like we've got some spirit here in District 2' He gives a wink. For a second – forgetting the situation – I can't help but smile a bit. This seems to win me over to Pauli. 'Yes, Joseph Torrent wasn't it. Well, we've got District 2's very first tributes, Alice Charlesworth and Joseph Torrent...' There's a pathetic smattering of applause that only happens because it's the proceedings. And no-one wants to stand out on reaping day. That's not to say District 2 doesn't care about us, everyone looks really sorry for us. I see my parents to the side – Dad is being restrained by a peacekeeper and mum is collapsed in a neighbour lady's arms. I look away before I choke or cry or something, there are already tears on my eye lids. I don't dare blink in case I send them running. I'd scream there and then, punch Pauli out, make a run for it, but Pauli interrupts this thought: 'Shake hands tributes.' And I know I can't leave. I'm a tribute by law now. I look to Alice, she finds my eyes. What does her look say? In my head I'm thinking _hi, um…I'm petrified and can't believe this either, so do we be friends or something? _Of course we can't get to know each other; we're going to be put in an arena to fight to the death. With shaky hands, we shake hands – it's nice to feel some warmth, if momentarily. There is a mutual sadness as we look into each others eyes, I know we pity ourselves. I cut away, though, before too long, I refuse to think nice things about her. I know I couldn't kill her, or anybody for that matter. I'm a living corpse. And in a heartbeat we're being herded into the Hall of Justice, away from the world that I know, and into the world I don't want to.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Just Tributes

**The Premiere Hunger Games:**

**Panem's First Victor**

**Chapter 2: Not Just Tributes **

My forehead is ice-cold against the window pane; rain mists down outside, yet the sun shines through the grey clouds in long, beautiful rays. I love this view. I've never been outside of District 2. It's forbidden. There are two rows of very high electric fences that run the entire perimeter of the District. The only places I know – not including the places I've seen on TV or studied in class – are my house, school, and the Square. District 2 has been unified for almost two decades – since then, the Dark Days and The Uprising have left scars all over Panem. District 2 – according to my parents – however, has faired a lot better than many of the other Districts. Many of us are actually Capitol descendents, including my parents, which probably explains why we've faired better than some of the other Districts. But those connections are much less these days; I'm still going to be put in the arena, certainly no strings my parents can pull. I feel quite cold and shivery despite being in one of the lavish studies in the Hall of Justice. _What am I going to do?_ I'm scared of the unknown. I'm soon to be whisked off to the Capitol, presented, prepped, and in one week, I'll be standing in the arena ready to fight for my life. 23 other young people know how I feel right now: wondering how they will survive in that arena. _Alice_, will she be crying right now too? That's when I register that I myself am crying, and why not admit it: struggling to breathe through my nose. I back away from the window slowly holding my head to the ceiling to stem the flow of tears. I can't see myself surviving in the arena, however; presenting myself in the Capitol should be fine. I do have a…certain charm, or at least a sociable personality – if a little impulsive at times as shown by my response to Pauli asking for my name at the Reaping. No, my only fear is the arena and what the Games will force me to do. _No!_ I won't do it; I can't kill another young boy or girl. It's not a natural capability, I don't have the will. _Really Joseph? You can't envisage killing under extreme conditions?..._They're kids from my country! One's even from my own District. Nearly all the young people are on good terms in District 2; I have a lot of friends at school and in my neighbourhood, _is there a future where I can see them again? _This thought only upsets me further.

I hear footsteps. Are they taking me to the train already? The double doors are opened by a pair of Peacekeepers.

'Your family is here to say goodbye,' one tells me avoiding my eyes, 'I'll call them out when it's time to go.' W_hat do the Peacekeepers think of this situation? Are they truly just Capitol lapdogs? _Then I see my mum and dad walk in.

'Mother!' I run into her arms, I nearly lift her off her feet; I'm close to 6-ft-4 so that tends to happen a lot.

'Jose,' She sobs, not letting me go, 'I…you…can't die!'

'I won't.' I say automatically, although I have a 1 in 24 chance of surviving, not great. From her shoulder I look to dad, he looks helpless. I pull mum off and move to dad, I hug him; it takes a few seconds for him to register the hug and respond.

'Joe. You be strong okay. You're a good man, you can survive.' Dad says in determined calm.

_This is so cruel_, is all I can think. Letting me say goodbye, hearing my parents plead for me to stay. It's crushing me. Mum encircles her arms around all three of us. We stay like that for a while in silence which is much better than hearing their sad voices. Somehow we end up sitting around the big wooden table by another window. Mum wipes away my tear tracks with her warm sleeve; she's not done that for at least a decade.

'You're a good son, our only son.' She croons. It's all I can do not to curl up and refuse to leave this room.

'What am I going to do?' I ask breaking the silence, my voice doesn't crack, but it's in a higher register.

'You…you get them to support you,' Dad says looking at me suddenly, 'the Capitol folk, if they like you they can help you out.'

'But they're watching to see us die, why would they help us?' I ask looking from mum to dad.

'They'll probably be betting on Tributes, ones that look strong, and fight to survive. From what I understand certain Capitol people can sponsor Tributes with gifts for survival.' Dad explains, I can tell that his giving me information is helping to calm him down.

'How do I look strong? and gain support?'

'Show your character. Don't show that you're scared.' Dad offers.

'I am scared.' I admit quietly. Mum holds my clenched fist, dad grips my shoulder. Suddenly the thought strikes me: _this is surely crushing, but at the same time, this is building me up, giving me something to fight for, they must know this_. I'm grateful they're here_._ If I take it a day at a time…I might be able to manage what lays ahead of me…_not the Games themselves, but all the pre-show events._

'Should- Should he try and ally with that Alice girl? Or another tribute?' Mum suggests to Dad.

'I don't know, is it allowed?' Mum shrugs, 'What do you think Joe?'

'But if I team up with someone...eventually one of us will have to die though…and how can you trust someone in a Game like this?' I say.

'I'd wager other Tributes will feel the same way as you – an ally means a stronger defence, and possibly more sponsors.' Mum says. It's true. I feel that's true. And if I'm being completely honest I would ally with Alice here and now. She's from District 2, this is her home too. That look in her eyes when we shook hands…she was just as scared as I _am_, but maybe her look said something more. _Allies?_ I'd much rather go into these games with her as an ally over fending for myself. I'm suddenly very aware that I lack survival skills. Not a good feeling.

'Maybe I can risk it…' I say slowly.

'You'll figure it all out.' Dad says trying not to sound hopeless. _Do they think I'll die? _Who knows, _Will I? Maybe I can outlast the others somehow. _'There's not much we can do for you Joseph, they're going to take you soon, all I can promise is that we won't give up on you. You can do this.' I look at dad for a while trying convince myself that it could be true. Mum pulls out something from her pocket: It's a silver coin, it's about the size of a badge and it has a pin on the back.

'Grandpa's coin.' I say recognizing the silver piece; it's passed down my mother's family for generations. Mum presses her lips to it, and then pins it on my white collared shirt, over my heart like a medal. To me it signifies bravery or something. _I could use a talisman for survival_. I smile at my parents. 'Thank you.'

'You can wear it for us.' Dad says.

'You be brave.' Mum adds nodding, and not crying which is strengthening.

Footsteps sound outside again. _Oh no, our final farewell!_

'I love you mum and dad! I'll try…hard okay.' I manage. They hug me together and help me up. I slowly register their goodbyes, their last minute advice, their love, mum's caress through my hair, dad's pump on my back. Then the Peacekeepers are pulling them out. 'NO!' I cry out 'Don't take them away!' The doors are about to shut behind them, I see their faces saying farewell, 'I'll make it home! I will come back!' I shout this time. The door snaps to a close. 'NO!' My fists are pounding on the door like an animal. '_I'll make it home! I will come back!' _Rings in my head_, but what will it take to return home Joseph? _SuddenlyI stop my violent attack on the door. My hand finds the coin on my chest. I'm angry and I'm hurting, but it doesn't matter. I've just figured it out: I know exactly how I'm going to play it.

Rushing, I look at my reflection in one of the glass cabinets in the room trying to arrange my features. My previously styled brown hair has become ruffled, my blue eyes are irritated and puffy, and my posture is curved inward: I look weak. I pour some water from a vase of flowers into my hands and wash my face. Then I work on my hair and fringe making it look a bit neater and styled. There, that looks acceptable. My eyes are less puffy and I look fresher. I neaten my clothes, tucking in my shirt again, rubbing my shoes, and arranging Grandpa's coin. I look almost the same as I did pre-Reaping. When the doors open again I don't resist. I walk determinately upright as I'm guided out an exit and into the back of the Mayor's car. It is a black and gold thing with large straight square glassy windows. It's almost more of a carriage. I sit in the back to the left and look out the window trying to imagine this is an adventure and not a nightmare. Pauli arrives with Alice and they pile into the back. I don't bother to acknowledge the others but I can hear Alice sniffling quietly.

'Ah' Pauli sighs dramatically, 'this is it! It's nice to have the Reaping out the way, to be honest I was a little nervous, it is the first one.' I record in my head that at least Pauli seems friendly enough, if a little vain. Pauli's tall and thin, and currently wears a tailored navy suit, lime green tie, and green eye liner making him look like some sort of clown gone corporate or something. His oiled black hair sits above a wide, pearly white grin. 'It all went rather well though I thought, and the Mayor certainly knew how to welcome his guests…' Pauli twitters on regardless of our lack of attention. Houses flash past, I see a few people still heading home, how I wish I was one of them. 'My wife will be so proud! She chose this tie you know, at first I thought "Lime green, really?" but then I thought "look, no". It's high time to push lime; it is SO underrated I feel…' This time I look at Pauli half annoyed, half amused, he is so oblivious to the horror of this situation. Alice looks around too, and half smiles at me, clearly thinking along the same lines. 'OKAY you two, we'll arrive at the train station in couple of minutes, make sure you smile for the cameras alright – as your _official_ escort, it is my duty to guide you through to the Games.' Pauli suddenly becomes serious. 'And I am determined that you will both make me proud.' This rubs me the wrong way. _I'm not here to make anyone proud! Especially not you and your stupid Capitol! _I decide to rethink my neutral impression of Pauli, now I detest everything about him, from his lime green tie to his ability to sit their and _'guide'_ us to the slaughter. I know it's not quite his fault…and at heart… I do sense he is just here to help me. I'm just angry and…so, so tired. I wonder what Alice is thinking. _Wait. I shouldn't care._

We arrive at the train station and I'm surprised. The place is packed with people. District 2 has come to say goodbye. Everyone I know is there: my parents, the Mayor, my friends from school, the various merchants. Peacekeepers are attempting to hold back the crowd ensuring there is a clear path from our car to the open train door. My door is opened so I step out. I can hear my name being called. From all around I see faces; some are shouting good luck and farewell, others are shouting profanity and calling for this all to stop. _They need to be careful_; if the Peacekeepers catch them…they could be killed. I find my mum and dad's faces in the crowd and smile. I'm ushered along however; I've already said my goodbyes. Hands grip me as we make our way to the train, I grab them back, hold as many as I can. I say goodbye to my friends, say goodbye to all the people who showed up for _us_. Because it's not just for me; they're here for Alice too. I can also hear her name. At one point, the crowd moved in so close that Alice and I are being marched along shoulder to shoulder.

'How you doing?' She whispers in my ear so I can hear over the crowd. _What does she mean? _I'm really, really not sure if she's serious. I decide to go with my instincts.

'I'm alright, just scared for what's ahead.' I whisper back, and then I stop. 'Why do you ask?'

'I'll explain later.' She says smiling a large smile. _What is she trying here, is she going to use me?_ I hate feeling ignorant. Then it hits me. The cameras are here. I'd forgotten since the shock of seeing such a huge crowd to see us off. She's playing this up for the Capitol. _What will this look like? We're happy? Strong? Or something? _Alice certainly has managed to transform her composure into someone who looks perfectly relaxed. No more sniffling. We're at the train doors now. I sense that once I step onto the train, I will lose the world I know forever. I turn around desperately to drink in the scene; I don't want to forget the support District 2 has shown us. Suddenly Alice has grabbed my hand and is holding it up. _Whoa! She's sure of herself – or maybe I'm not trying? What will this look like? _Clearly I'm not the only one with a plan. The crowd is going crazy. I sense Alice is trying to show something. Perhaps that we're glad to sacrifice ourselves for our District instead of the others, that we'll take the blow to satisfy the Capitol. Suddenly, I admire Alice; she's already manipulating the power we now have. For we are not just Tributes. We are symbols for our District, for Panem itself. Though we may hate the situation and the status, we 24 are now, and temporarily, very famous – but I haven't forgotten: there _is _only one winner. Pauli climbs into the train behind us.

'Come along Tributes.' Pauli orders, it's clear that he is loving the spectacle. Then Alice does something quite unexpected. She stands on her tip-toes and kisses me on the cheek. The crowd roars in pride. I look at her slightly shocked and mad. _What was that for? _I have only a second to ponder the situation when I'm pulled onto the train and the doors close. Jolt! In my heart and in the train. Yes…that was the first time a girl has kissed me, but what's concerning me is: _What is her angle? So much for knowing how I was going to play it. One moment I think I get her, the next…Alice is full of surprises_.But will Alice's stunt for the cameras damage or strengthen my odds in the Game? For now that the train is leaving District 2, I can see, the Games are all that matter now.


	3. Chapter 3: Silver Set of Two

**The Premiere Hunger Games:**

**Panem's First Victor**

**Chapter 3: Silver Set-of-two **

'This way, my darlings.' Pauli says as I lose view of the train station. Pauli struts off into an adjacent carriage expecting us to follow but Alice and I do not move. There's commotion in my head; I'm a little confused about what Alice was doing, I'm scared that my life expectancy has now been hacked down to a one week guarantee, and there's a painful feeling in my stomach as I watch District 2 fly further away. The desire to demand that Alice explain her actions, battles with the desire to plead for her to ally with me. I almost open my mouth to speak, but what I see stops me. Her hand has risen and now lies delicately on the glass of the train door that, only moments ago, swallowed us in. She's staring intently as our home flashes past; the train is travelling deceptively fast, a mark of Panem's advanced technology…_That only the Capitol is allowed to control_. Her hearty smile from the train station has disappeared almost as fast as it had materialized. She looks deeply sad now compared to the cheery, brave 'champion' from literally a few seconds ago. _Is she that good of an actor? What did she mean by it all?_ Quickly, I suppress my feelings so I can watch too as the various stone buildings, cobbled streets, and quarries fly past. I don't want to forget them. Then the train goes up a hill as the District boundary – a depressingly strict affair – goes by. _Is that my life now? Watching everything flash by? _

'I'll miss it.' Alice says softly. I look at her, not wanting to speak just yet. 'I was happy, I knew my place. It was hard for Dad and me, but it worked.' I understand her perfectly, _for once._ But I'm a little disappointed that that is all she has to say.

'Same for me.' I say deciding to talk. 'They've got us well and truly under their thumb… But it's always been, you know…worth it.' I say, but I'm feeling self-conscious all of a sudden, Alice doesn't react. 'This whole situation is…well horrible. You must agree!' I say becoming agitated, then Alice looks at me fixedly; the most beautiful green eyes stare at me. _If we're in the same boat, why isn't she explaining herself? _I think. Anger in me suddenly arises – I ignore that my frustration at Alice is irrational; I just hate not knowing my next move and having to second guess hers. 'We serve the Capitol, work to the bone, and now they're forcing us to fight other kids! It's…it's not…right.' I look away. I feel stupid arguing this to Alice, who I hardly know, and who can do nothing with my words. I clench my jaw and tense my body which is definitely not calming. I bite the bullet. 'And what was that all about! Ay? Making me look like your…tool or something.' I'm reliving the scene at the station.'You reckon you'll be getting home easy is that it?' My words are horrible. I'm insinuating that she's prepared to kill me. I wouldn't be surprised if she slapped me.

'Joe, look…stop.' She says very collectedly. 'I know. _I know_.' She's ignoring my anger. I don't turn to look at her but I listen to her words. 'I'm sorry I sprang that on you at the station, it sort of came to me out of nowhere. I just wanted to give the District something to root for. I thought…and I could be wrong…that showing us as united would give the District some hope.' My anger abates. I straighten up. 'I mean you saw how they were at the station, the ones who could get into trouble…I'd rather they stay strong for us than show anger at the Capitol.' I'm impressed; her first motive was to protect our District. It's a double edged sword though, in the eyes of the Capitol, we're fighters as thick as thieves and I don't know what that will mean. 'And I thought it could help us.' She adds. I regret my dig.

'Alice, that's amazing.' I say facing her. Making us look united, cheered on by our District, could make us desirable winners. _One of us, _I mean. 'Alice…' I begin, I feel a bit rash about my previous anger. 'it was a good idea...sorry for-'

'-Don't be sorry,' She cuts in 'I took advantage; I'd have been angry too. You were cool enough to go along with it.' She touches my arm gently then lets go _….Who is this girl?_ She's startling, beautiful and could possibly be my killer, could we be friends? The rules of the Game ringing in my head certainly know the answer. It's then that I notice the sparkly chain on her wrist. Her dad must have given it to her in the Hall of Justice. I imagine it was her mother's bracelet. It is beautiful: ten or so thin leaves of silver and tiny diamonds connected to make a chain. My Grandpa's silver coin, and her silver bracelet,_ you_ _may as well declare us the silver couple._ 'But Joe, the act aside, I do care about you. Enough that next time I promise I'll give you a heads up.' _Next time? _She's right, there will be, and I'll need her heads up.

'Alice. I don't know about all this.' _About you. _'I care about you too, as anyone from our home, but why _help_ me too?' Silence. I'm expecting her to drop the façade of friendship, because at this stage it's cards on the table.

'Well, maybe we work well together.' She says straight which kind of…embarrasses my doubts. _We work well together. _I remember how I'd thought about wanting to ally with Alice; the only thing stopping me from suggesting an alliance is that I'm holding back from truly trusting her. We've barely met. _Then again, her lips have touched your face…_her hand on my arm, her seemingly sincere words, silver and silver. If anything she's been stronger and braver than I have. Guessing my current thoughts, she adds, 'I'm scared too Joseph. And like as not, we're not coming home. There's not much we can really do but accept that. I plan to show some fight, and I think you understand that.' She's looking at the coin on my chest. I take in her words. _Show some fight to the Capitol, but not by their rules… _It sounds great, but I'm not very confident about it. But who am I to question someone who's not going to go down without a fight. Suddenly I'm sure that the look in her eyes, when we shook hands at the reaping said '_Allies?'_ That was my plan after all. Lack of time and the situation act as a catalyst: I decide to trust Alice.

'Allies?' I offer finally. She looks up from my coin not disappointed. It's not how I imagined asking her, but it's an honest time. She smiles.

'_Shake hands tributes._' Alice says imitating Pauli. We laugh and shake hands. I take a breath. I am happy to be allied with Alice. I believe it. I wonder if any of the other tributes have allied with their District partner. I push away the little voice in my head that says: _Alliances, in this game, no matter who they are, can only be temporary._

'Alice! Joseph! Where are you?' Pauli's voice questions from the carriage next to ours. I roll my eyes. 'Tributes! Your mentor is waiting.'

-]

The door to main compartment opens smoothly to reveal a luxurious space. Thick indigo carpet, large windows, plush armchairs, varnished wooden tables, a sparkling chandelier. Everything afore us symbolizes the Capitol's excessive wealth. I can see trays upon trays of food and drink. Tiers of cakes, little baskets of pastries, dishes of fruit, savoury pies, dip, wines, juices, steaming china full of teas. This room is such an insult to the hunger present in District 2, and it sickens me. The food in this room alone could provide for my whole neighbourhood for a week. I haven't often starved; my parents earn enough money for two meals a day plus rations at school – but hunger attacks us all in District 2. But I've seen the hungry men in the quarries, seen the slowly dying in the Square. In District 2 when the boys turn fourteen you start working in the quarries after school for three hours a day. It's not been too bad for me, I've always been able to work with my friends and we treated it kind of like exercise. But I've always been exposed to those less fortunate then me, the sunken eyes, visible ribs…I make an effort to give a portion of my food to the most starving looking when I can, but it's never enough. The richness of this compartment shows that the President's humanity is laughable.

'Ah! There you two are, we've been waiting.' Pauli says getting up from a couch by the window, in the opposite couch sits our mentor. 'This is Theon Oldfield.' He stands up and shakes our hands.

'Nice to meet you both.' He says nodding. He's as tall as I am with neat blond hair, brown eyes, and I'd guess he's in his early thirties. He's wearing a fitted teal suit complete with a pocket watch. But other than the suit, he certainly lacks Capitol features.

'I know you!' Alice ejects in surprise. 'You're from District 2, you work for the Mayor.' I didn't know that, I've never seen him before. But Alice seems shocked.

'That's right.' He says passively. She composes herself.

'Alright, I'll leave you three to chat.' Pauli says, and with a flourish, and a promise that he'll join us for dinner, he leaves for his own compartment. There's an awkward silence as we all stand not looking at each other.

'Please, sit down.' He says leading the way. Alice and I sit on the couch facing Theon.

'Now, I've been selected to be your Mentor.' He says.

'Why you?' Alice asks quickly. Theon stares at her carefully.

'It had to be someone from District 2, someone the Capitol could _use_.' At the word 'use' Alice looks pacified. It seems Theon is suggesting he is as much in the custody of the Capitol as we are. I imagine Theon having to mentor us, watching kids from his District have to fight to the death, and I feel sorry for him too. I'm certainly glad we don't have some Capitol airhead mentoring us. 'Well, I'm not going to say well done, but prepare for people in the Capitol to congratulate you.'

'What?' I say, although truthfully I'm not surprised.

'They've got no choice but to see it as an honour what you're doing, dying for your District, serving your purpose as a reminder that the Uprising shall never be repeated.' It sounds more and more horrible by the minute. 'It's the government, President Snow's invention.' It's not exactly news for us; we'd heard all of this back home, but it sounds so much more devastating now. 'As well as keeping the Districts in line, it's a way of distracting everyone from more important issues. The Capitol provides its citizens with excessive goods and now the Games, and they either accept this thereby giving up their political rights, or join the Districts to live in scarcity.'

'Right.' I say dully. Either way, we're all held in line. I put myself in the shoes of a Capitol citizen. Who's to say I wouldn't be cheering for my death if that's all I knew, _and I was safe_.

'Now I'm here to help you. It's my job to line up sponsors for you, now they can provide gifts, things you'll need to help you survive in the arena.'

'Who are the sponsors?' Alice asks.

'Citizens of the Capitol, they'll have ties in all twelve Districts, but most will be wealthy business people who work for the Capitol. It adds a betting element to the Games; some people will see you as a commodity.'

'But we're expected to be killing each other…' I say not understanding how we can be of much value.

'That's still true, but remember, this is a show to them. They'll want real drama, people stretched to the limit and all that. They'll be broadcasting every second of your lives when you're in that arena. There won't be a screen in Panem unable to be switched off when the Games begin.' What Theon says actually scares me. My courage, and the hope I felt as I allied with Alice, fades away. _I'm going to die and you can bet it will be painful._ Alice has sunk back into the couch looking disconsolate. Theon looks uncomfortable. _Is it possible that he cares about us?_ I'm not sure how I feel about his help. 'I can't tell you exactly how to survive in the arena, but I can certainly help you prepare for all the publicity. From where I stand, I'm going to make you two the favourites of this Game. And that's to both your advantages.' My hands are massaging my forehead but I nod in understanding. Theon gets us to stand up and looks us up and down, he makes us turn around and lift up our arms. 'Alice, you're stunning, tall, and you look healthy. Are you fit?' He asks.

'Not very fit, I'm good at sports and I walk a lot, but I don't think I could use a weapon…' She carries off.

'Immaterial. I doubt any of the tributes could wield a weapon with much authority.'

'Unless you count a cooking knife…' Theon stares at her. 'I do the cooking for my dad that's all.'

'It's a good start.' He says seriously. 'And you _do _you look fit. Now, Joseph, you're big. You're defined. You look strong; you've been working in the quarries since fourteen right?'

'For four years.' I answer, _is he suggesting that I have a chance because I can hammer at stone?_

'That's certainly an advantage for you, you've worked with hammers and picks, and pounding stone for years has given you strength…' _Maybe I am a contender here_, and with Alice on my side I must at least _look_ like the makings of a power player… Maybe.

'Alice and I have decided to become allies.' I tell him, I'm not sure how he'll take it, or if it's even allowed.

'That was quick.' He says smiling. 'But I'd expected as such.'

'You did?' Alice asks.

'Yes. I saw your play at the station,' he replies 'you need each other in this; it will strengthen your chances.'I agree but I refuse to feel hope, I've hit that wall that is now unavoidable.

'That's all well and good, but I'm not going to hurt some kid from another District.' I say stubbornly. 'I don't want to kill anyone.'

'I understand, and of course I respect that. But, you have to accept and prepare for the possibility that some of the other Tributes might try and kill you. Certainly the Gamemakers – the ones who orchestrate the arena – will be out to make sure you're driven to that end. With all the pressure that will be on you in there, survival is all that will matter really. You need to develop your strengths. Now, you're both very pleasant looking, and when you arrive at the Capitol you'll each meet your stylists. I know them both, you can trust them. They're not looking forward to seeing you in the Games okay, but they know what they're doing when it comes to presenting you to the Capitol. They'll have teams to prep you for the first tribute event, the Tribute Parade. You'll ride together on a chariot down the Capitol's main street until you reach the Training Centre where you'll stay until the Games. All I know is that your stylists will try to reflect your tributes industry in what you wear that night. Masonry.' _The Districts_. District 1 provides luxury items to the Capitol, items that the Capitol probably loves, citizens of the Capitol seem to be all about fashion, Pauli's love of fashion trends tend to indicate that. District 2, we're the masons – Panem owes most of its fine stonework to us. District 3 provides technology. District 4 is fishing –I unhelpfully imagine spear wielding teenagers. District 5 is power/energy. District 6 is transportation – _probably made the train I'm on_. District 7 is lumber – _axes, _gulp. District 8, the Capitol probably eats up their textiles. District 9 provides grain – _a mighty scythe_. District 10 is livestock – _butchers._ District 11 is agriculture – _gatherers_. District 12 is coal – _miners_. District 13 was graphite and nuclear power, but they've been completely wiped out by the Capitol. I'm viewing the Districts in a whole new light, imagining the strengths and experiences the other tributes have based on their District.

'So what happens now?' Alice asks.

'We'll arrive in the Capitol tomorrow morning. We'll have dinner in an hour, and later tonight they'll be airing the Reapings and all the footage from all the Districts. It will be important for us to see the Tributes we're up against. You'll find your rooms back the way you came.' Alice and I stand, privacy would be great right now; I have a lot to think about. 'One more thing. I have to tell you, there will be no way for you to get out of this, the Capitol will do whatever it takes as long as you're fit to stand in that Arena, so don't try and throw yourself off of the train okay.' He says the last part with a grim smile and heads off. I hadn't really considered running away in the Capitol…and suicide? I don't think so.

-]

I find my own room on the train; I collapse onto the bed and rest. For a while I think of home. My parents will probably be sitting at home with all the neighbours around for comfort. I wonder how it will be for them to see all the footage that will be coming. I think of how my friends are feeling, probably relieved it's not them in this situation, but feeling sorry for me. What am I going to have to do in the Arena? From what I understand we start on podiums and then when a timer goes off we can begin the offensive. 24 of us pitted against each other, when the real fight should be against the Capitol, especially President Snow.

I weep a bit, rest, and then get up. I freshen up in my room's bathroom, and I find the drawers contain clothes for me. _Will they fit me? Have they already figured my measurements?_ I put on a similar shirt but one that is clean – it's my size. I clip back on my coin; I don't want to part with it. I change my underclothes and pants and remove the traces of sleep from my eyes and hair. I guess it's been about an hour so I head for dinner. Pauli has changed into a mauve evening suit and now sports a purple tie, purple eyeliner and a deep green tailcoat. He guides me to a heavily prepared table and a Capitol attendant puts a napkin on my lap. It feels surreal to be waited upon, it's a little uncomfortable. Theon joins the table in the same clothes and pours himself a coffee. I know it from the smell, though I've never tried it before. Pauli, Theon and I start on bread until Alice arrives. She's put on a green dress with a belt around the middle, she looks dashing. She takes the seat offered by another attendant and sits next to me. She makes a flourish with her napkin and looks to us all.

'Well I'm starving.'

'Good girl.' Pauli says happily. He claps his hands and immediately our attendants bring in platters of food. I see chicken kebabs, rissoles, slices of turkey, mash, vegetables in sauces, salads, pasta dishes. All food is here. I fill my plate modestly as I'm starving. I pause for a second wondering if I should trust this food, _oh forget it._ Theon was right; they _need_ me to be in that arena. I eat as much as I can handle, particularly enjoying a spicy chicken on rice called _curry, _and a salad that contains cheese and berries. Over dinner Pauli maintains the conversation, I find out more and more about the Capitol which sounds like a massive and beautiful city. Theon remains mostly quiet except for thanking the attendants. Alice and I ask our fill about the coming tasks which include the Tribute Parade, training, our evaluations by the Gamemakers, our Interviews with the TV personality, Antonius Frame, and our launch into the Arena. As I eat a delicious pudding with apricots, which makes me shiver with a sugar rush, I wonder what the Arena will be like. I guess it could be anything. A forest, mountains, a snow-scape, a vast desert, abandoned city, lush valley, some island….any terrain. I ask Alice if she has any siblings but she's an only child like me. She asks about my schooling but it's much the same as her experience. When dinner ends we head to Pauli's room to watch the recap of all the Reapings put together. Alice and I look at eachother.

'Ready to see our competition?' I ask.

'I think so.' She says in the same apprehensive tone. We're about to see the other kids who share our death sentence. Pauli's wide TV screen automatically flicks to life, the Capitol controls every screen and TV in all of Panem, we can not turn off the screens and we can not cover them. Pauli claps in excitement as the Capitol's emblem appears on screen with the anthem. The President, in front of his mansion, presents his speech about the Dark Days and how the Games will serve as a reminder….I'm too nervous to listen. I don't want to see the other tributes that will have to die.

'_And may the odds be ever in your favour…' _He says. The President is a big man, he's got greying brown hair and a full beard, and I imagine his eyes look evil. Suddenly the screens are showing District 1, all the scared faces in the crowd. An eighteen year old girl is also chosen, Patina, she looks very tall and fierce, but scared. Then a fourteen year old boy is chosen, Camden something, he looks terrified, and his whole family has to be restrained as they try to stop him. They're both very quiet as they're introduced. They walk downcast as they're being herded toward the train. Not very many people have come to see them off. Then it's District 2, I'm holding my breath. I see Alice as she's chosen. The girls around her pat her back, she holds her head high, but she looks so shocked. _'Come along dear.'_ Pauli's saying with outstretched arms.

'Oh, that lime tie really works! Yes, no I'm happy with that.'

'_What's your name my girl?' _She pauses on screen.

'_A- Alice Charlesworth.'_

'_Alice, Courageous girl! You're to make district 2 proud I'm sure of it.' _Pauli twitters somewhat annoyingly. _'Now, for the boys!'_ This is where I was chosen, I spot myself in the crowd of eighteen year olds. _Wow, I look so resigned. _I remember feeling like it was going to be me. _'Joseph Torrent!' _I watch as I take it in, frozen, one of the uniformed guards walks over and nudges me towards the stage, _'What's your name my man?'_ Pauli asks. I prepare for my rudeness.

'_You just called it out – don't you remember.'_ I say, which to me sounds arrogant.

Pauli really saves me by laughing and saying to the audience. _'Looks like we've got some spirit here in District 2'_ He gives a wink. I smile on screen making me look like a charmer. _Could've been worse._

'What was that Joe?' Alice laughs.

'I don't really know.' I laugh back. Pauli smiles proudly.

'We certainly showed some spice.'

'…_Well, we've got District 2's very first tributes, Alice Charlesworth and Joseph Torrent...'_ I see myself looking towards my parents, then I look away, at least you can't see my tears on camera. Alice is clearly looking at her dad and trying to smile encouragement to him. _'Shake hands tributes.'_ I smile towards Alice at this remembering her imitation. I watch us shake hands and imagine that her eyes really are asking, '_Allies?' _Then we're being herded towards the station. The commentator for the recap is saying how nice it is that all of District 2 has come to say goodbye. I see Alice walking confidently, both of us are saying goodbye and clasping hands with all the people. Then I see her whispering to me. It looks as if we're close friends. I can see my shy smile. Then we're at the train, sort of posing. I spot the surprise in my eyes as Alice lifts our arms. The crowd is going crazy. Certainly it looks like District 2 wants us to win. Then Alice goes in for the kiss on my cheek. I blush on and off screen. Thankfully my anger and confusion is lost as the crowd roars in pride, we're then swept into the train and the commentator is saying how the District 2 tributes seem like a promising pair.

'Would you look at that!' Pauli says clapping our shoulders. We watching as all the Tributes are chosen. Most are fourteen and older except for one twelve year old boy. I can't remember many names except for a boy named Judd who looks fearsomely muscled from District 7, a girl named Coralea who laughs at her name being chosen in District 8. In District 10, a fifteen year old boy is chosen, but someone runs and pushes him aside trying to volunteer. There's a long moment of confusion and the boy is spared by the volunteer, someone called Hadrian. _I guess volunteering is allowed…_ A similar thing happens in District 11 when a girl tries to stop her older sister from going, but she is ignored, the older sister quickly runs onto the stage before her younger sister can. As the last tributes are selected in District 12 – and are shown boarding the train, the anthem begins and the commentator announces the exciting arrival of the tributes tomorrow.

'Well, it's all terribly exciting. Alice, Joseph, get some rest so you'll look nice for tomorrow.'

'You did well you two.' Theon says trying cheer us up. Because reviewing the reapings has only made me scared again. Horrified and sick. I wouldn't swing a pillow at any of those kids. We head to bed. I give Alice a hug, as we say good night, I think we both needed it. Images of 22 other tributes swim across my mind, some of them looked stronger than me, some so much weaker. I hate these thoughts. I do manage to sleep, but I dread what lies ahead tomorrow. _At least you have an ally in this_. Even Theon and Pauli are a measure of support. Morning arrives at the knocking of Pauli on my door.

'Joseph, it's time to get up! We've got a big day ahead of us, and we've got a nation to impress.'


End file.
